


KENKO-1-

by HikaruM



Series: KENKO [1]
Category: V6 (Band)
Genre: Boys' Love, Crossdresser, M/M, RPS - Freeform, otokonoko, 偽娘
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikaruM/pseuds/HikaruM
Summary: 圖文存放處→搜索"實質剛健"https://matsusehikaru.weebly.com/
Relationships: Morita Go/Miyake Ken, 森田剛/三宅健
Series: KENKO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100117





	KENKO-1-

**Author's Note:**

> 偽娘設定有。J禁。RPS創作。  
> 與實際團體並無關連。

看了眼手機，比起約定時間要晚幾分鐘的緊迫讓森田不禁心急，跑上樓梯的腳步也無自覺地跨大。一奔出車站，森田左右張望了會，看見一名長髮女性正被兩個男子圍住攀談。  
「小姐姐，我們認識一下好不好啊？」  
「來交換Line吧。」  
「怎麼辦呢？人家，在等人的說。」  
面對纏人的搭訕者，長髮女性不但沒露出不耐煩的厭惡神色，捲捲髮尾、歪歪頭，一副欲拒還迎的模樣。  
「你等的人這不是還沒來嗎？我們先一起去喝杯咖啡吧，又不花多少時間。」  
「或是一起去看場電影吧？能跟小姐姐這麼可愛的人一起去玩，肯定很開心的啊。」  
森田翻了個白眼，從鼻子哼吐出一氣後走到那名女性的背後，勾住對方手腕、摟住腰就將人往自己懷裡抱。  
「找我的人有什麼事啊？」森田問，抬起眼惡狠狠地瞪向那兩個搭訕者。  
「嘖，還真有男朋友了。」  
「可惡……」  
森田那副彷彿要將對方生吞活剝的強烈殺氣震懾了他們，二人倒也識相，不甘心地咂咂舌後轉身離開尋找其他目標。  
「呵呵，他們說你是我男朋友呢。」女孩嘻嘻笑地指著對方離去的背影說。  
森田嘆口氣，往懷裡那人的大耳朵用力咬下，疼得女孩放聲尖叫。  
「討厭!好痛喔!」  
「活該，不是老叫你要拒絕別人嗎？剛剛那是怎麼回事？要是我沒有出面阻止，你是不是又要跟著走了？」  
森田抓著女孩的肩膀將人轉向自己好進行說教，怎知對方一面揉著耳朵、鬧彆扭地撇過頭。  
「才不會呢，人家本來下一秒就要揭發真相、欣賞他們錯愕的有趣表情啦！誰知道你就出現了。」  
森田翻了個白眼：「你的個性和長相真的差很多欸。」  
女孩不服氣，噘起嘴道:「你明明就很喜歡人家這樣啊。」  
「我只是說，既然要穿得這麼可愛自己就該注意點，別讓人有機可趁啊!誰知道對方會不會是變態？」  
看看對方一身鼠灰色連帽裙與白色低筒Air Force，還配合運動風戴上頂航海王聯名的New Era帽子。森田瞄一眼那十五公分裙襬底下雙腿的光裸誘惑，受不了地直搖頭。  
「照這種說法，剛也是變態囉？」  
「你知道我不是那意思。拿去。」  
懶得繼續爭辯，森田將外套脫下丟過去。對方接住衣服，一面低聲咕噥「這跟今天的風格又不搭」，卻還是乖乖將酒紅色風衣外套綁上腰。  
「說到底，健，你明知道裙子有多不方便，今天為什麼還要穿女裝赴約？」森田雙手交叉胸前，語帶責備地質問。  
「因為人家弄了新的頭髮，想第一個給剛君看嘛。」被稱作健的女孩鼓起雙頰、用棄犬般的無辜眼神看他。  
不得不承認，這頂亞麻色斜劉海的過肩直髮確實很適合他，配上橙色系的淡妝更是可愛得讓森田心生想抓住髮尾將人拽過去深吻一番的衝動。  
像是要壓抑自己的慾望，森田勾住對方肩膀、一手擰上那小巧的鼻尖。  
「三宅健，是男人就不要自稱『人家』。」  
「痛痛痛—」  
雖然被森田捏疼了鼻子，但三宅卻仍舊笑得很開心。  
在這樣澄淨的冬日裡頭，那笑容就像是朵盛夏開在海濱的太陽花那般光燦耀人。  
非常惹人憐愛。  
「吶吶，剛，你曉得為什麼我喜歡穿女裝嗎？」  
大大方方挽著森田走在路上，三宅一邊順著髮尾，邊用一種猜謎節目般的語氣問他。  
「不是因為你愛現，覺得自己穿起來很可愛嗎？」  
「什麼啊！才不是那樣呢！人家—我是因為……」  
前一秒還氣急敗壞的三宅隨即換上神秘兮兮的表情，拉過森田的上臂，附耳在他旁邊以氣音輕聲細語。  
「穿裙子的話，才能隨時隨地的跟剛親熱啊。」

像這樣，森田覺得三宅根本很多時候都將自己玩弄在股掌之間。  
******

熱斃了。  
森田難受地用手指拉扯上衣領口，渴求那一絲絲人造的氣流。  
雖然店內開著不算弱的空調，可大概因為所在的包廂是靠角落邊間的緣故，空氣難以流通，加上網咖一貫的昏暗與密閉，才會給人這樣的窒息感。  
森田用稍早隨咖啡歐蕾送來的餐巾紙揩揩眉角，重新把注意力集中在眼前的螢幕上。  
這是一部以飛天巨鯊與史前恐龍對決為賣點的無厘頭西洋B級片，之前森田就挺想看的。但每回轉電視時都錯過時間，今天索性直接連續集都一次租來看個過癮。  
機關槍掃射、炸彈爆炸、怪獸怒吼，磅礡氣勢的聲音特效全透過高音質的耳罩式耳機逼真而清晰地環繞著森田。  
就在一隻霸王龍用利牙咬穿一條飛天鯊魚的腹部的剎那，一陣強烈的疼痛突然自下體直往後腦勺刺去。  
森田嘖了聲、皺緊眉，低頭狠狠瞪了一眼正趴伏在他腿間吸吮他分身的三宅。  
「幹嘛用牙齒啊？」森田問。他咬著牙忍下來，並暫停了影片的播放。  
三宅吐出森田的尖端，嘴巴一開一闔彷彿說著些什麼  
森田沒聽到，摘掉耳機後又問了一次：「為什麼咬我？」  
「誰叫你不專心。」三宅很不服氣地小聲抱怨。  
「不專心的是你吧？」森田沒好氣地說，將耳罩式耳機掛在脖子上，「是你自己說要來網咖的，但電影你從剛開始就沒在看。」  
「哼，剛明明知道我想做什麼。」  
三宅鼓起臉頰，窮極無趣地用食指指腹按壓森田滲著透明體液的鈴口，末了拉起森田的底褲將柱體收回時還故意拉了下鬆緊，啪的一聲彈得森田吃痛低聲哀鳴。  
「啊—⋯⋯！」  
「剛最討厭了。」三宅哼了一聲，別過臉不肯看他。  
任性起來的三宅就連森田也拿他沒轍。  
兩人平時少有像此刻這般獨處的時間，所以一旦找到機會三宅總是像這樣纏著森田撒嬌求親熱，這些森田都曉得的。  
其實他不反感三宅的黏人，反而覺得三宅這樣的個性很可愛。  
難得能約會，自己是否對三宅太冷淡了呢？  
森田無聲嘆口氣，捉著三宅的手臂、像拎小貓那樣將人從自己股間架起來。  
「過來。」  
森田讓三宅坐進自己盤起的雙腿間，撩開凌亂黏在三宅嘴唇上的一縷長髮，偏過頭給三宅一吻。  
一開始三宅還有些羞澀的迎接，像隻小貓那樣舔森田，竊竊的嚶嚀綿軟，聽得森田骨頭都酥了大半。所以森田也不掃興，將手伸進三宅的長髮中按著他的頸子往自己壓去、加深了吻，另一手環住三宅的腰，把他整個人摟得更緊。  
感覺三宅裙底某種硬物抵著了自己下腹，森田還沒開口說些什麼，三宅已搶一步說話了。  
「剛，這次，可以了嗎？」  
結束與森田的纏綿，三宅悄悄掀起自己連身裙的衣襬，故意歪頭讓髮絲垂落臉龐，還用氣音在森田耳邊輕聲細語。  
「為了今天約會，我還特地買了新的內褲喔⋯⋯」  
縱使理智再怎樣命令自己不准跳入三宅的誘惑圈套，但男性的本能還是讓森田以餘光朝三宅的下身瞄去。  
那是一條純白的男用女式綁帶比基尼底褲，極少的布料讓三宅下腹和大腿根的肌膚若隱若現，森田不用摸也曉得那觸感肯定是光滑細緻的。  
外面穿的這麼可愛就算了，竟然連裡面都穿的這麼淫蕩！森田在心底吶喊道。  
三宅擱在旁邊桌上的手機突然亮起光，並發出了規律的嗡嗡聲。  
「明明都一起自慰過了，我剛剛還含著你那根呢。」  
無視手機震動，三宅眨著一對水靈雙眼瞅森田，表情無辜，卻說著極度煽情的話語。  
森田嚥下口唾沫。  
確實啊，想想自己跟三宅擁抱、親吻、相互愛撫，甚至連口交都做過了，卻遲遲未達本壘。  
當然自己也不是沒興趣—⋯⋯  
「剛，不想做嗎？」三宅問，表情略顯失望。  
森田暗暗翻了一個大白眼。  
不可能不想吧！真的是，都不知道別人的辛苦。  
三宅的手機發出不知道第幾回的嗡嗡震動後，這下連森田的手機也震了起來，但兩人根本無暇顧及。  
「⋯⋯這裡是網咖。」森田一面在心底埋怨三宅不懂自己的心情，邊抓著三宅的手讓他把拉起的衣襬放下。  
森田真的不是故意要三番兩次拒絕三宅的。他也是個血氣方剛的男人，對於如此主動的邀請不可能像根大木頭那樣無動於衷。  
但是—⋯⋯  
「網咖才好啊！在這裡的話，絕對不會被發現啦。」  
三宅鐵了心似的伸出雙臂環繞森田的頸子，並將下腹貼上森田。  
「吶，只是進來一點點的話⋯⋯」  
「客人，不好意思。」  
兩人包廂隔牆上突然響起兩聲敲擊，網咖的服務生壓低了聲音、彎著腰等在門外。  
「冒昧打擾了。有人致電本店尋找“三宅健”先生⋯⋯」  
森田看見三宅瞪著眼，一張可愛的臉逐漸嚴肅，臉色從潮紅緩緩轉白，然後再慢慢刷青。  
下一秒，幾乎是同時，兩人抓了隨身物品後唰地站起來。  
「健，等等，你忘了手機。」  
森田拉好褲頭拉鍊，追在先自己一步出包廂、悶著頭往門口大步走去的三宅身後。


End file.
